


The Complete Idiot's Guide To Dating

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Steve Rogers, Dating, Fluff and Humor, Football Player Steve Rogers, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Shy Steve Rogers, Teen Angst, Teen Steve Rogers, Teen Tony Stark
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony non era idiota, anzi, era risaputo che fosse un genio che un giorno avrebbe cambiato il mondo. Per il momento comunque, indipendentemente dal proprio quoziente intellettivo molto sopra la media, Tony era un adolescente con gli ormoni in subbuglio. Motivo per cui faceva cose idiote, come proporsi come mascotte della squadra di football solo per avere un'occasione in più di parlare con niente meno che con la punta di diamante della squadra, Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extremely Idiot Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa raccolta di oneshot collegate tra loro è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> In questo caso particolare ho raccolto insieme due fill perché sono il seguito l'uno dell'altro. La persona che mi ha proposto i due prompt medita di lasciarmi altri prompt simili in futuro, quindi in questo caso potrebbero esserci dei seguiti, solo non so quando arriveranno. Abbiate pazienza. (Ma se avete prompt voi stessi per questa raccolta, lasciateli pure in una recensione e vedrò cosa riesco a fare.)  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: non ho avuto tempo per rileggere dopo la fine dell'event quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

** _The Complete Idiot's Guide_ _To Dating_ _  
_ ** _Extremely Idiot Measures_

_  
Prompt:_ _Stony, Tony è la mascotte della squadra di football che dà sempre fastidio a Steve ogni volta che fa stretching._  


Tony non era idiota, anzi, era risaputo che fosse un genio che un giorno avrebbe cambiato il mondo. Per il momento comunque, indipendentemente dal proprio quoziente intellettivo molto sopra la media, Tony era un adolescente con gli ormoni in subbuglio. Motivo per cui faceva cose idiote, come proporsi come mascotte della squadra di football solo per avere un'occasione in più di parlare con niente meno che con la punta di diamante della squadra, Steve Rogers.

Steve non era il classico belloccio viziato senza cervello che avrebbe basato la propria borsa di studio per il college sui propri risultati nella squadra di football -beh, magari avrebbe sfruttato la cosa giusto un pochino, ma Steve aveva anche dei voti abbastanza alti per l'atleta medio. Per la verità, era risaputo che all'inizio avesse deciso di fare i provini per la squadra solo perché lo aveva convinto il suo migliore amico Bucky a provare con lui. Che poi il suo fisico e le sue abilità fisiche lo avessero aiutato a diventare il giocatore migliore della squadra, era solo una conseguenza logica.

Tutti sapevano che Steve in realtà era un tipo molto all'antica; era eccessivamente cortese con tutti, vestiva in modo troppo serioso, era un patriottico nel sangue, difendeva i ragazzi che venivano tormentati dai bulli, non baciava le ragazze con cui usciva se non dopo il terzo appuntamento e tutte le ragazze con cui era uscito pensavano che fosse fin troppo all'antica perché non voleva fare sesso prima del matrimonio. Che sulla carta era anche una cosa romantica, ma anche le ragazze erano adolescenti con gli ormoni in subbuglio prone a fare cavolate come perdere la verginità troppo giovani, motivo per cui, alla fine,si stancavano tutte di lui -le ingrate! Cercavano il principe azzurro e poi se lo lasciavano sfuggire dalle mani a quel modo!

Insomma, il senso era che Steve godeva di quel genere di popolarità che Tony invidiava. Non che lui stesso non fosse popolare, ma lo era solo perché era ricco e poteva permettersi dei party da paura ogni singolo week-end. Per il resto, Steve e Tony erano molto diversi.

Steve aveva un folto numero di amici che si preoccupavano sinceramente per lui, mentre Tony, considerato troppo eccentrico e dalla personalità particolare, aveva giusto Pepper e Rhodey che riuscivano a sopportarlo davvero. E Happy, ma lui era già al college, quindi non contava più davvero, perché era sempre occupato e Tony si sentiva in colpa ogni volta che gli chiedeva se avesse tempo per uscire con gli altri togliendogli quindi ore in cui avrebbe potuto studiare.

Tony era convinto, comunque, che l'animo buono di Steve e le sue maniere all'antica, lo avrebbero in un certo senso costretto a dare una possibilità a Tony per essergli amico se solo avessero avuto qualche occasione in più in cui parlare. Perché Stark lo aveva invitato spesso alle proprie feste, ma Steve, puntualmente, non si era presentato; Tony all'inizio credeva che Steve semplicemente si sentisse al di sopra di lui e per questo non partecipasse alle sue feste perché erano, beh… Eccessive.

Poi Tony aveva sbirciato nei file di Steve nei server della scuola e aveva capito perché in generale Steve uscisse poco dopo la scuola: Steve faceva un lavoro dopo la scuola. Non era una cosa regolare, lo faceva ogni tanto, ma Tony era certo che il motivo fosse che Steve voleva risparmia per il college per non pesare sulle spalle di sua madre, che era vedova e faceva parecchi turni extra all'ospedale come infermiera. E probabilmente quando non lavorava, restava a casa a fare ogni genere di faccenda al posto della madre per lasciarle riposo -Steve era anche quel genere di figlio che ogni genitore voleva: responsabile, premuroso, educato, quel genere di stronzate.

Insomma, Steve era sempre più perfetto, motivo per cui, come chiunque nella scuola -perfino quei tizi etero che prendevano in giro i “ _froci_ ”-, pure Tony s'era preso una sbandata per lui. E qui torniamo al prendere decisioni idiote e all'essere la mascotte della squadra di football.

Tony all'inizio aveva pensato che fosse un piano geniale, ma si rese conto di quanto si sbagliasse quando, per parlare davvero con Steve, fu costretto ad _allenarsi_ per fare la mascotte, cosa che Tony non aveva minimamente messo in conto. Ancora peggio, era che l'allenamento delle cheerleader e della mascotte era proprio prima dell'allenamento di football, quindi l'unico momento in cui Tony poteva davvero incontrare Steve, era quando poteva finalmente togliere la testa del costume, completamente sudato a causa del calore all'interno della propria divisa, e Steve se ne stava a bordo campo a fare stretching insieme al resto della squadra. Cosa che risultava particolarmente sospetta. E imbarazzante. E degradante.

Ma Tony non era tipo da farsi abbattere da queste sciocchezze, motivo per cui, puntualmente, alla fine di ogni allenamento, si avvicinava agli atleti che si riscaldavano in attesa degli ordini del coach Fury e cercava di attaccar bottone con Steve, che ogni volta lo fissava un po' stranito, ma faceva comunque conversazione continuando con i propri esercizi. Almeno fino a quando non arrivava Fury che inveiva contro Tony perché distraeva i suoi ragazzi e lo cacciava dal campo.

Tony, comunque, era convinto di aver fatto progressi, motivo per cui, quando dopo un allenamento invitò tutta la squadra ad una festa post-partita il fine settimana successivo, era convinto che anche Steve avrebbe finalmente partecipato nonostante non fosse il tipo da festa. Fu una delusione quando Steve non si presentò -Tony si era anche preso il disturbo di cercare di non rendere la festa troppo eccessiva appositamente per lui-, ma forse avrebbe dovuto prevederlo. E siccome in realtà si era bellamente stufato di fare la mascotte e non ottenere risultati, si decise infine ad optare per un approccio più diretto.

Il lunedì successivo quindi, si avvicinò a Steve mentre poggiava i libri al proprio armadietto. Aveva passato tutta la notte precedente a decidere cosa dire, ma quando Steve lo salutò con un sorriso e si scusò per non essersi presentato alla festa, Tony per un istante si dimenticò tutto. Soprattutto perché Rogers gli chiese se poteva farsi perdonare offrendogli un pezzo di pizza quella sera.

Steve gli aveva davvero chiesto di uscire o Tony era ancora nel mondo dei sogni da sabato dopo la sbornia?


	2. Extremely Useless Worries

_**The Complete Idiot's Guide To Dating  
** Extremely Useless Worries_

 

_Prompt:_ _Stony, sequel del fill precedente._ _La prima uscita di Tony e Steve + confessione di Tony. Bonus++: Tony si scopre impegnato a fare ridere Steve in ogni modo possibile._   


Tony sapeva che Pepper l'aveva fissato come se fosse un marziano per tutta la pausa pranzo, ma sinceramente Tony aveva preferito passare quel tempo a capire o meno se quella fosse la realtà o un sogno. Perché se non si trattava solo di un sogno, probabilmente quello che aveva con Steve di lì a qualche ora non era un appuntamento. Non uno vero, comunque. E non gli importava neppure che Rhodey avesse riso di lui quando aveva chiesto conferma a Pepper come una tredicenne infatuata. Perché Tony con i suoi 17 anni suonati, al momento, si sentiva più una undicenne che non sapeva neppure cosa fare del proprio corpo ancora bambinesco.

Che, tolto tutto il melodramma che Tony tendeva a buttare in qualsiasi cosa, significava che era nel panico totale. Panico che secondo Tony era, comunque, motivato perché quella sarebbe stata probabilmente l'unica occasione di far innamorare perdutamente di sé Steve e la cosa era una impresa degna di un eroe mitologico, perché per quanto Tony fosse un narcisista e pensasse di essere oggettivamente di bell'aspetto, sapeva anche che in confronto Steve era una divinità. E questo era considerando solo l'aspetto esteriore, perché se Tony avesse tenuto a mente anche il carattere perfetto di Steve a confronto col suo essere in pratica noioso come una pulce, beh, non c'era bisogno di aggiungere altro.

Prima dell'uscita di scuola, ancora preso dalla frenesia e dall'ansia, Pepper lo aveva preso per un attimo a schiaffi -neanche tanto delicati a dirla tutta- e gli aveva ricordato che lui era pur sempre Tony Stark e sapeva perfettamente come gestire un evento sociale con persone normali; doveva solo pensare che era come uscire con lei e Rhodey e sarebbe andato tutto liscio come l'olio.

Tony si diede una calmata e continuò a ripetersi quel mantra anche quando Steve lo avvicinò fuori dalla scuola per chiedergli se voleva anche andare con lui in biblioteca a studiare o se preferiva tornare a casa e incontrarsi più tardi. A quella richiesta, comunque, si fece prendere dal panico di nuovo perché okay, il cervello era ovviamente la sua qualità migliore quindi magari se avessero studiato insieme Tony avrebbe fatto bella figura; ma era pur sempre vero che un so-tutto-io era anche una delle cose più irritanti del mondo. Ma poteva davvero rinunciare a passare più tempo con Steve ora che ne aveva l'occasione?

Si ritrovò così, pochi minuti dopo, seduto di fronte a Steve ad uno dei tavoli della biblioteca semi deserta, rendendosi conto che le proprie preoccupazioni di qualche istante prima sul parlare troppo erano immotivate: anche solo ad aprire bocca per chiedere a Steve se avesse bisogno di aiuto con i suoi problemi di matematica, Coulson, il bibliotecario, gli lanciò un'occhiataccia che gli fece passare in un attimo la voglia di anche solo emettere un sospiro.

Si accorse che erano passate un paio di ore solo quando Steve attirò la sua attenzione picchiettando una penna sul blocco su cui Tony stava annottando quanto più veloce riusciva il codice per l'AI che stava ancora progettando. Tony alzò lo sguardo di colpo e rimase abbagliato dal sorriso di Rogers, che aveva già riposto i libri nel proprio zaino; Tony imprecò nella propria testa, chiedendosi per quanto tempo Steve avesse cercato di attirare silenziosamente la sua attenzione mentre Tony se ne restava con la testa persa tra righe infinite di programmazione. A giudicare dal disegno che aveva fatto Steve a penna sull'unico blocco ancora poggiato sul tavolo, parecchio tempo, tanto perché Steve facesse un ritratto di Tony che lavorava al suddetto codice.

Okay, l'appuntamento di quella sera? Era un appuntamento vero, realizzò Tony osservando il disegno che nonostante fosse stato fatto con una penna a sfera qualsiasi era dettagliato e nitido. E Steve arrossì e gli sorrise quando si accorse che Tony aveva notato il disegno. Stark sorrise in risposta, un sorriso sincero, non uno di quelli che usava di solito con le ragazze alle feste. Aveva davvero una chance con Steve; la scienza solo sapeva per quale variabile cosmica una cosa simile stesse accadendo, ma era davvero la realtà e non un sogno.

Tony voltò le pagine del proprio blocco fino a trovarne una vuota, per poi scrivere qualcosa velocemente e mostrare il foglio a Steve, che lesse in silenzio prima di emettere una risata a malapena trattenuta, cosa che fece guadagnare a Tony un'altra occhiataccia di Coulson. Non che gli importasse, comunque, era troppo occupato a godersi la risata di Steve e a decidere che far ridere il più possibile Steve sarebbe stata la missione della propria vita.

  
_BONUS:_

“Quindi, sei la mascotte della scuola solo a causa mia?” chiese Steve quando uscirono dalla biblioteca.

Tony scrollò le spalle sorridendo. “Lo so, inquietante. Ma siamo quasi pari con la cosa del disegno.”

Steve annuì arrossendo e fissandosi i piedi per un attimo. “ _I_ disegni.”

“Plurale?”

“Sei un soggetto interessante.” fu l'unica risposta.

“Aw, Steve, non dirmi che hai fantasticato di disegnarmi come una delle tue ragazze francesi.” ammiccò.

Steve sbuffò una risata e gli diede una gomitata.

Era tutto perfetto.


End file.
